Mirror Mirror/Gallery
Images from the episode Mirror Mirror. Note: All images are put in order. Episode Mirror Mirror 0 Z.png|The mirror. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (1).png|This earth is red and blue instead of green and blue. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (2).png|The story begins. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (3).png|A volcano is about to erupt. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (4).png|Hey! Some generic tree friends that I can actually tell apart. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (5).png|What's going on up there? Mirror Mirror 1 Z (6).png|It's a bird. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (7).png|It's a plane. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (8).png|No it's Splendid! (Thanks text) Mirror Mirror 1 Z (9).png|He's gonna save us all! Mirror Mirror 1 Z (10).png|I can't see how this could possibly fail. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (11).png|Neither can they. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (12).png|You're welcome. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (13).png|Well that's that. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (14).png|Shoot, did not see that coming. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (15).png|We're in danger again! Mirror Mirror 1 Z (16).png|Outer space. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (17).png|A fancy mirror. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (18).png|The stone breaks it. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (19).png|Splendid indirectly gives life to his greatest enemy. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (20).png|"Splendid has worn out his welcome." Mirror Mirror 1 Z (21).png|"I'm the new Splendid!" Mirror Mirror 1 Z (22).png|He goes to the earth. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (23).png|S. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (25).png|Splendid without a care in the world. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (26).png|"Help!" Mirror Mirror 1 Z (27).png|Splendid senses danger. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (28).png|A train. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (29).png|So are we just going to forget about that erupting volcano? Mirror Mirror 1 Z (30).png|Splendid goes to help. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (32).png|This isn't a bad idea. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (33).png|The train is coming. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (34).png|Ditto. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (35).png|Almost there. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (36).png|So is this the conductors fault? Mirror Mirror 1 Z (37).png|If he had moved at full speed, Splendid's plan might've worked. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (38).png|This ain't good. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (39).png|Down it goes. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (40).png|"We're gonna die!" Mirror Mirror 1 Z (41).png|Falling. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (42).png|It stopped. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (43).png|Toy Story 3 anyone? Mirror Mirror 1 Z (44).png|Are you telling me that if Splendont didn't happen to be exist... Mirror Mirror 1 Z (45).png|... Splendid would just let all of those people die? Mirror Mirror 1 Z (46).png|So that's what his name is. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (47).png|And he's proven to be just as thoughtless as Splendid. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (48).png|"Yeah! Some off us are horribly injured since he threw the train down, but we're ok!" Mirror Mirror 1 Z (49).png|"Ah ha, a partner!" Mirror Mirror 1 Z (50).png|"Good job!" Mirror Mirror 1 Z (51).png|"Sorry, Mirror Mirror 1 Z (52).png|I'm too good for you." Mirror Mirror 1 Z (53).png|How are these three guys teleporting everywhere? Mirror Mirror 1 Z (54).png|I wonder which of them will get there first. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (55).png|Splendont. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (56).png|Splendont and Splendid. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (57).png|I guess being red makes Splendont slightly faster. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (58).png|"Huh?" Mirror Mirror 1 Z (59).png|Burning house. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (60).png|Well they indirectly put the fires out. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (61).png|Why are these two fighting exactly? Mirror Mirror 1 Z (62).png|They were only competing to stop a burning house. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (63).png|Now they just want to kill each other? Mirror Mirror 1 Z (64).png|Splendont is down. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (65).png|Never mind. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (66).png|Sheesh Splendid, beat him while he's down why don't you. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (67).png|There he goes. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (68).png|Just to add insult to injury to that poor house, Mirror Mirror 1 Z (69).png|Splendont almost lands in the ocean. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (70).png|"That'll teach him for shrugging off one of my handshakes." Mirror Mirror 1 Z (71).png|Turn around. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (72).png|A sperm whale. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (73).png|Splendid grabs... Mirror Mirror 1 Z (74).png|...a humpback. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (75).png|Splendont knows he's at a disadvantage. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (76).png|"Your mine now!" Mirror Mirror 1 Z (77).png|Whale spinning. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (78).png|Splendid. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (79).png|Splendont. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (80).png|Clash! Mirror Mirror 1 Z (81).png|"I'm sorry little dude." Mirror Mirror 1 Z (82).png|Some of its skin rips. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (83).png|And the life of an innocent animal is taken because of a petty fight. Death:'''Sperm Whale Mirror Mirror 1 Z (84).png|Poor thing. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (85).png|Splendid... Mirror Mirror 1 Z (86).png|...you're a freaking idiot. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (87).png|"Just need to make sure he's dead." Mirror Mirror 1 Z (88).png|"Where is he?" Mirror Mirror 1 Z (89).png|It's the moon. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (90).png|Splendid's tiny bod. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (91).png|Splendont is showing Splendid levels of stupidity. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (92).png|He's willing to push the moon out of orbit and into the earth, possibly killing innocent citizens. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (93).png|Just to win a pointless fight. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (94).png|Saving the whales life. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (95).png|I thought these guys were pretty annoying, but I don't hate them as much now for doing this. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (96).png|Getting dim. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (97).png|Dimmer. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (98).png|Smash. '''Death:Generic Tree Friends, Humpback Whale. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (99).png|The moon on the earth. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (100).png|Well I hope you're proud of yourself. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (101).png|Ew. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (102).png|And he's gone. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (103).png|Poor Splendid. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (104).png|That was not there earlier. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (105).png|Help is coming. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (106).png|The reinforcements arrive. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (107).png|"Boy am I happy to see you guys." Mirror Mirror 1 Z (108).png|What an interesting group of characters. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (109).png|Too bad they will be never be used again. Mirror Mirror 1 Z (110).png|I think I'll stick to calling them "Fox Girl and Others". Mirror Mirror 1 Z (111).png|Another S. ScreenshotkapowSSSSSquad.png|The gang tries to help. ScreenshotkapowSSSSSquad2.png|I wonder if they kill the citizens of their cities as much as Splendid does. Storyboards SPL Boards p02.jpg|A part of the episode's storyboard. Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries